2: Valley of Smoke
by AccountClosedCept4PMingPhoenix
Summary: Sequel-to-mist-of-secrets. The Clans must defeat a mysterious smoke that invades the past and present with the power of love. Will Dawnheart find redemption? Will all fail? Will sisters die while they hate each other? Will love be enough? COMPLETE.
1. allegiances and prologue

The valley of smoke

Allegiances

Leader: Rainstar

Deputy: Sunflower

Medicine cat: Pinepool

Warriors:

Rabbittail

Frogclaw

Doveflight Apprentice: Starpaw

Mudclaw Apprentice: Snowpaw

Thornfur

Mintleaf Apprentice: Ivypaw

Mosshadow Apprentice: Mistpaw

Hazefur

Dawnheart

Hollyclaw

Okay, I haven't listed the descriptions because I'm assuming most of you will have read my other story, Mist of Secrets. Please note: If you have not read Mist of Secrets then you are in the wrong place, this is a sequel TO mist of secrets. Thank you, please review. And by the way, the cats change so much over the course of the book that these are just the cats at the very beginning.

Apprentices:

Mistpaw

Ivypaw

Snowpaw

Starpaw

Queens:

Lillypelt

Kits:

Birchkit

Nightkit

Larchwing:

Lightkit

Elders:

Eagleheart

Hollyflower

Puddlemoss

WindClan:

Leader: Snowstar

Deputy: Ashtail

Medicine cat: Lightpaws

RiverClan:

Leader: Streamstar

Deputy: Rockflow

Medicine cat: Flowerpetal

Warriors: Mistyheart

ShadowClan:

Leader: Duskstar

Deputy: Tangleshadow

Medicine cat: Briarice and Shadowfire (black shecat with amber eyes)

Old ThunderClan

Leader: Icestar (white shecat, green eyes)

Deputy: Shadowheart (black shecat, blue eyes)

Medicine cat: Cloudswallow (white fluffy tom, amber eyes)

Warriors:

Stripepelt (black and orange tom, green eyes)

Birdfur (mottled brown tortoiseshell)

Old RiverClan:

Leader: Dapplestar (dappled tabby shecat)

Deputy: Redleg (cream tom with red legs)

Medicine cat: None

Warriors:

Riverheart (gray blue shecat, blue eyes)

Old ShadowClan:

Leader: Flamestar (orange tom with amber eyes)

Deputy: None

Medicine cat: Poppypaw, (**yes, paw, you'll find out why**, cream tabby with amber eyes)

Warriors:

Dustfur (tabby tom, green eyes)

Old WindClan:

Leader: none, deputy has not yet received nine lives

Deputy: Breezecho (grey shecat, brown eyes)

Medicine cat: nettlepelt

Apprentices: Frostpaw (white shecat)

Freezepaw (gray tom)

Brownpaw (brown tom, amber eyes)

Cats outside of the Old Clans:

Jag (black tom, amber eyes)

Dregs (once a kittypet, became a rogue when his humans died, brown tabby tom, and gray eyes, looks unworldly)

Cream (creamy white kittypet, but her twolegs abandoned her and her kits, blue eyes) Kits: Mouse, Rain, and Cloud.

Silver (silver rogue, brown eyes)

Prologue: Many, many moons ago:

"Icestar, we must retreat!" Shadowheart screeched to her leader as smoke billowed into her face and an enemy warrior dug it's claws into her back. Icestar could not speak, smoke was trickling into her mouth, one gasp for breath at a time. Racing over to Shadowheart, she picked the enemy warrior off of her. Icestar was poisoned by the smoke all around her, but still was a formidable fighter. Icestar was the bane of all the clans. Not afraid to fight, sometimes even encouraging it if even an apprentice set a paw over the border.

Shadowfire opened her eyes half way as she saw birdfur's mottled tortoiseshell fur dragging her to the half-rock where Cloudswallow had the remainder of his herbs. Icestar was struggling up the high-rock, almost whispering, "All cats well enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock. Cloudswallow didn't move from his den, and Birdfur was dragging Shadowfire to his den. Only Stripepelt struggled into the clearing with his bad leg.

The next thing Shadowfire saw was Cloudswallow leaning over her with his intense amber eyes and a mouthful of herbs. She gasped in pain as he pressed their stinging cool juices onto her back and left leg. He got another batch of herbs and pressed them on her neck. Their cooling juices did not sting her this time but she floated away into a starry world where a cat she did not recognize talked to her.

"I am Dawnheart. There is a terrible prophecy about me in my time. You must help me. I can help you if you help me."

Shadowfire nodded, eager to get back to Icestar. Dawnheart spoke again, "In my time the other Clans despise ThunderClan for taking in cats from the outside. I have looked into the future and seen that it carries on and we shall have a kittypet leader. But the fault is not with him... you must start it, by taking in these cats: Cream, who lives near to the twolegplace, Jag, who lives in tallpines, Dregs, who is heading towards WindClan territory, and Silver, who is at the Sandy Hollow. The Clans' destiny starts here, and the twolegs' destiny ends here. ThunderClan to the future!"

**Okay, please review! I'm not sure if I can put any more up as something weird is going on with the fanfiction site an there's some errors. Might post it somewhere else. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1, a misty prophecy

Chapter 1,

Hollyclaw crept into what was now Rainstar's den. She still remembered the day that Leafstar had died...

"_Hollyclaw, fetch Pinepool," Leafstar gasped, coming home from patrol. I sped off, with all my speed behind me. What I had seen still shocked me. Leafstar had been surrounded with worried warriors and a pool of blood. Mintleaf had been there too, and had explained as they rushed back to camp, "a badger got her. We were patrolling the RiverClan border and we thought we smelled smoke but then this badger came lumbering out of the woods behind us. We sent out Starpaw, Doveflight and Mudclaw to search for its set but we couldn't find a trace. We didn't have time to look more thoroughly."_

"_Is that why you are the only one in the patrol?"_

"_Yes."_

_As we burst through the gorse tunnel Pinepool was just padding towards us with stalks in her mouth. "Come quickly, it's Leafstar, and she's bleeding!"_

_***********************************************************As Pinepool pressed herbs and cobwebs into Leafstar's many wounds, Mintleaf told the story in full. "Leafstar had gone after a mouse, and she came back coughing smoke. Then the badger came lumbering through. It ignored the rest of us, just going for Leafstar. It was so strong! Much stronger than an ordinary badger!" _

_When we looked over towards Leafstar, Pinepool said, "There's nothing I can do... She is in the paws of StarClan now..."_

_Mintleaf bent over Leafstar, and I asked, "Where is Rainfur? He should be with her in her final moments."_

"_He's on a hunting patrol."_

_I bent over Leafstar, murmuring softly to her, "Did you know ever since I was a little kit I wanted to be just like you?"_

_Leafstar said, "I was only a young warrior when you were a kit."_

"_I know, but you were always so... brave, and daring, but also kind..."_

_Leafstar sighed in contentment, her last breath draining away in smoke..._

Hollyclaw snapped out of it. "Rainstar?"

"Yes Hollyclaw?"

"I'm here to report twolegs to you."

"Again?" his tail trailed on the den floor. "Where?" he sighed.

"Along the ShadowClan border."

He sighed again. "So many intrusions. Is only the WindClan border safe?"

"No, Rainstar. Along the WindClan border they are hostile, claiming their prey is scarce."

He said drily, "Thank you Hollyclaw, that's just what I need to hear."

"You're welcome, o almighty leader. Rainstar, it isn't always about what you want."

"You always were bossy, even when you were an apprentice."

"I'm older than you, I have a right to boss you around!"

"I'm Clan Leader!"

"And I'm your mate!"

Rainstar sighed again. "Sometimes I wish we were still apprentices.

"Without any responsibility? Without any kits? That sounds like the life..."

Mistpaw breached the silence by bringing a scrawny rabbit to Rainstar. "Here's your meal, Rainstar."

"Mistpaw!"

"Yes Rainstar?"

"Don't call me that... I'm your father, not... well, I guess I am your leader too... I'll have to think about that..."  
Mistpaw giggled. "You're funny!"

"Are you telling your Clan Leader he's funny?" Hollyclaw demanded.

Mistpaw giggled again and skipped across the clearing to where Ivypaw was.

Starpaw glanced up at the two. "What're you giggling about?" she asked unfriendly as ever.

"Rainstar!" Ivypaw exclaimed ecstatically.

Starpaw started giggling. Snowpaw nudged her and said, "What are you giggling about? That's not funny! He's our Clan Leader!"

"Pf!" Starpaw exclaimed. "He's a rogue gone Clan."

Mistpaw and Ivypaw abruptly stopped laughing. "He's our father!" Ivypaw mewed reproachfully.

Snowpaw leapt to the defense of her sister. "So it's alright for you to laugh behind his back but not us? Because you're so _special_? We're Clanborn, you aren't!"

Mistpaw said to Ivypaw, the more aggressive of the two, who was bristling, "Ignore them, let's go to bed." Mistpaw shoved her way into the apprentices den, not waiting for Ivypaw, who was still gazing aggressively at Starpaw and Snowpaw. As she slept, she had a strange dream.

"Mistpaw!" A strangely smooth voice called out. "Mistpaw, come here! There is a prophecy for you!" Mistpaw ran around the misty clearing, wondering where the voice came from. "Over here!" A cream shecat, about the same size as Mistpaw said, "I am Poppypaw of RiverClan, the only medicine cat of the ancient Clan.

_The misty light and the frozen ivy must unite with the pawprints in the snow and stars to save the clans before each has reached their full potential. The past and present meld together and the frozen ivy must fight to stay in one. The misty light's heart will be torn and the blood of ivy and mist will mingle and will herald a new power greater than even StarClan..._


	3. Chapter 2, a time to remember

Chapter 2, a time to remember

Ivypaw was dreaming. She was dreaming of a time just outside the nursery when she hadn't cared about Starpaw's cynical nature OR the fact that her father used to be a rogue. She and Mistkit had been stretched out on the soft grass waiting for their father to come home on patrol, hearing the rhythmical washing of their mothers tongue against her pelt. The sun had beat down on them, warming them with its rays. She gazed dreamily around, knowing that this was a dream and wondering what to do. Dreams seemed as frail as a cob web to her, easily breakable but also used for wounds... As that thought drifted through her head, a black cat with amber eyes drifted up to her. She said, "I am Shadowfire of ThunderClan. And I have a prophecy for you..._ The misty light and the frozen ivy must unite with the pawprints in the snow and stars to save the clans before each has reached their full potential. The past and present meld together and the frozen ivy must fight to stay in one. The misty light's heart will be torn and the blood of ivy and mist will mingle and will herald a new power greater than even StarClan..._ You must move quickly if you are to succeed and live. If you do not make your move at the critical time, then you will die, and all the Clans may be doomed by one held close to your mother..." Ivypaw screamed, "NO! Wait! I need to ask you..." But the shecat was gone.

Ivypaw woke up suddenly. It was before the dawn patrol. She felt an itch in her paws. She ran outside, dodging past Hazefur, who was guarding. He barely noticed her she was running so past. Finally she had run so far past any territory she recognized she collapsed into a heap. She saw a dark shape coming towards her. "Hello. My name is Clawstorm. You are in the Dark forest." As Ivypaw looked around she saw Starpaw there. She gasped. She had heard of the dark forest, a place where cats who were evil went to when they died!

Mistpaw yawned as she woke up. She looked over to where Ivypaw should have been sleeping. She wasn't there. Starpaw was twitching in her sleep, and Snowpaw was sitting up, staring gloomily into the gray sky. Mistpaw said, "Hi Snowpaw!" making an effort to sound cheerful towards her. At least she had respected Rainstar. She said, "Hi Mistpaw. No, I haven't seen Ivypaw."

Mistpaw stopped as she opened her mouth. So Snowpaw had figured out that was why she was talking to her. But she might as well be nice. "Look... Snowpaw, I'm sorry about what happened the other day. Ivypaw has always been a hothead. It wasn't your fault."

"I know," Snowpaw said gloomily. "It's Starpaw's. Why can't she just THINK before she says something?"

"I know what it's like to have a sister like that!" Mistpaw exclaimed.

"Well, we have one thing in common!" Snowpaw said, brightening.

Mistpaw said, "Thanks for standing up for Rainstar."

"It was nothing! After all, he is our leader. Once a rogue,"

Mistpaw's thoughts went racing. Was she going to take it back now?

"not always a rogue!"

Mistpaw sighed with relief. "I like that saying better!"

They went out of the den, to see Sunflower looming up in front of them. "I've asked your mentors, and I think you are each ready for an assessment. Where are Starpaw and Ivypaw?"

Snowpaw stuttered. "Uh... St-starpaw's in th-the d-d-d-den."

Mistpaw winced. "Ivypaw's... um..."

Just as she was about to continue, Hollyclaw came into camp, leading a disheveled Ivypaw.

Ivypaw was in Rainstar's den. He said, "You were on the WindClan border. Why did younleave camp? And don't think that because you're my daughter you'll get special treatment or excuses."

Ivypaw gulped. "I... I wanted to run outside, because I felt full of energy this morning. I ran outside, and ran and ran and ran and I went all the way to a valley but then I woke up back here and I don't know what's happening..."

Rainstar frowned. It was clear enough to him. She ran to the WindClan border and then fainted. Hollyclaw probably carried her back some of the way which would explain it. He said, "You will clean the elder's den, bring them prey, and do whatever the medicine cat wants for the next seven days."

Ivypaw sighed. What had she expected?

Snowpaw and Mistpaw were hunting together, and had already caught a fair amount. Starpaw and Ivypaw, Ivypaw having been excused for her assessment, were hunting together and had a massive pile of freshkill.


	4. Chapter 3, Jealousy

Chapter 3, jealousy

Mistpaw refused to be cowed by the large pile of prey that Starpaw and Ivypaw had put on the fresh kill pile. She also ignored the praise that they had been given. She and Snowpaw knew, unlike Ivypaw and Starpaw, that they weren't going to be given their warrior names. They were still too young. Trust Ivypaw to think that... but Mistpaw knew the truth. Her thoughts drifted to what it would be like to be a warrior...

Going on patrols? She did that already.

Hunting for the Clan? She did that already.

Sharing tongues with friends? She did that with Snowpaw.

Defending the Clan and code with your life? She did that too.

So what was it that was so special about being a warrior? She asked Snowpaw what she thought. Snowpaw mischievously twitched her whiskers and said, "Well I think the advantage is that you don't have to get ticks off the elders!" Mistpaw grunted with agreement. It was good to have a friend.

Starpaw hissed, "I need to talk to you!"

Ivypaw knew why. "Meet me behind the nursery, near the Gorse Tunnel."

Starpaw nodded. A couple of minutes later, they were behind the nursery. Ivypaw started, "You were in the dark forest!"

"What do you think it means?"  
"What do I think it MEANS? Starpaw, can't you see? We are more powerful than the other apprentices."

"What's the logic in that?" Starpaw asked, as always a friend of logic.

"Well that was a powerful cat, now wasn't it?"

"Yes... but also an incredibly dangerous cat."

"I know that..." Ivypaw trailed off. "Which is why we're going to learn from him, then we can use it to help our Clan and preserve the code. We'll be the best warriors, because we'll have had training from both sides! Our mentors and the Dark Forest."

Starpaw nodded. Ivypaw's thinking made sense.

Shadowfire looked up. Dawnheart was standing above her. "You have done well. You have planted the seeds that will make your Clan... my Clan... _our_ Clan flourish. Icestar will be proud."

"But... One of them, Ivypaw, is in the dark forest!" Shadowfire said earnestly.

"Yes. All part of the plan, my friend, all part of the plan," Dawnheart said slyly.

Shadowfire smiled. Dawnheart thought out her plans well. Everything made sense.

Icestar woke up. Shadowfire was still in the medicine cat den. Lifting her head, she caught a trace of smoke. She sighed. It had encroached over so much of their territory, now it was almost at their camp. She needed reassurance that ThunderClan, _her_ Clan, would survive. If she had to give up her remaining six lives then she would to save ThunderClan, but it would do them no good, except give them a deputy without nine lives. The Moonstone was cut off, and so was StarClan. The world had never felt so dark or hurtful or cold. Icestar had been leader a long time. It was a wonder she still had any lives left, let alone six. She was a fighter, a survivor, which was why she had lasted this long. Shadowfire was a thunderhead, who would spring into anything. So was Icestar, but Icestar had six lives. The rest of them did not. Shadowfire brushed aside the lichen covering of Icestar's den. She said, "Icestar, may I speak with you?"

"You may. Can you smell the smoke too?"

"Yes, but I think there may be hope."

"Hope?" There was sarcasm in Icestar's voice. "I would be happy for _survival_, let alone hope. Don't try and tell me I'm wrong, Shadowfire. There is no hope for ThunderClan."

"The clan leader's word is law," Shadowfire said proudly. "But Icestar, I am going to break the code in order to save ThunderClan."

Icestar looked up at her, not entirely surprised to hear something like this from Shadowfire. She respected the code and had learned it well, but who didn't break the code when need be? A code that didn't break it would be valuable indeed, if he or she were not leader. Because if they were leader, they could do anything because the code said the leader's word was law.

"We're running out of cats," Shadowfire conveyed. "So, I think we should take in rogues. Birdfur is not with kits, and kits would die from this acrid smoke. We do not have enough warriors to train them, and warriors take time. Rogues already know how to hunt and fight. If _Thunderclan_ is to survive, we must fight with _everything_ that we have. That includes our wits."

Icestar narrowed her eyes. She was not a kind or cruel cat, but she liked to keep Clan blood pure. But tainted Clan blood was better than no Clan at all. She was also no stranger to logic, and Shadowfire's logic was sound. She agreed. "Go out in search of rogues with... Stripepelt."

Shadowfire's mind burned with satisfaction. ThunderClan _would_ survive, thanks to Dawnheart.

She and Stripepelt headed to the places that Dawnheart had mentioned. By the end of the day, they had found Jag, Cream, and Silver. Stripepelt only questioned her when they got Cream to go with them. Jag was harder to convince, and only logic won him over. Cream was a kittypet, but had a litter of kits that would be invaluable. Stripepelt also privately wondered why they weren't going back to camp when they had six cats with them. Finally, they found Dregs. He proved skittish, and they had to chase him all the way to the gorge before he finally gave up and came back to camp with them. Cream joined without a second thought, but Shadowfire privately thought that if the smoke came here she would flee. A thought came into her mind. _Wouldn't you too, if it meant that ThunderClan might survive? With the cats lies the hope, not with the territory._ Shadowfire blinked. _But we've had this hunting ground for... no cat knows how long!_

Icestar leapt onto the highrock. "Let all old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the highrock!" Shadowfire didn't know why she still used that call; everyone who was ABLE to come would come. Cloudswallow came out from his den. Birdfur and Stripepelt came out too.

"Today, I am here to join these cats to this clan. Cream, step forward. From this day on, you will be known as Creamheart. Silver, step forward. From this day on you will be known as Silvershine. Jag, step forward. From this day on, you will be known as Jagclaw. Dregs, step forward. From this day on you will be known as Barkstream."

Shadowfire winced at the rough words used at the ceremony. The ceremonial words had not been used, but Birdfur and Stripepelt said nothing. Cloudswallow looked away, a shadow of doubt in his eyes. There had been no promise of upholding the code, or their Clan. But, what had been needed had been done. There was only one thing left... What would they do now? Dawnheart had told her to make those cats join the Clan, but what were they going to do? But, when she went to sleep, Dawnheart did not come.


	5. Chapter 4, oppurtunities not given

Chapter 4, opportunities not given

Ivypaw laughed with glee. She was powerful for the first time. Ha, she was even powerful to destroy that rogue leader of theirs. She could feel the power coursing through her as Starpaw lunged towards her. They would make warriors before either of their siblings dreamed. The feeling of power abruptly faded, and she knew Clawstorm had cut it off. He had power in this place, more power than any cat could have in the forest below. But, the cats below might think again about that when she and Starpaw returned, trained by both sided and stronger than any of the rest. And they _would _return. No Clan could stop them once they had trained with this cat. _No_ Clan. None.

Starpaw growled. She was having fun with this game they were playing. She leapt towards Ivypaw, feeling the strength in her muscles as they flexed. No cat realized how strong she was, not even Snowpaw. Ivypaw would soon, though. But as she bowled Ivypaw over, she thought, _this is too easy. Clawstorm taught us well, and I _know_ she's stronger than this!_

And so, when Ivypaw pushed up with her hind legs and Starpaw went flying, she knew what had happened. She hissed with frustration. This time though, it was Ivypaw on the offensive. _Good,_ Clawstorm thought, _I want to see her in action._ Ivypaw went under Starpaw's legs, raked at her tail, and when she turned Ivypaw whacked her on the head.

"Enough!" Clawstorm commanded in his powerful voice, with his green eyes shining. "You two are ready to become warriors, in my eyes at least. But since you are ThunderClan and I am RiverClan, and I am not a leader, your own leader must appoint you warriors. You must do something that will prove you are ready to become warriors. Farewell."

Ivypaw tried to protest that she could train more, and Starpaw as well, but the dream was abruptly cut off by light coming into the den. She sighed.

She caught as much as she could that day, and changed the elders bedding with Starpaw. _Ugh!_ She thought. _Why am I doing this? I suppose I have to show respect... ugh._ Rainstar looked approvingly down at his daughter, and called down, "You can stop that now Ivypaw!" _At last!_ She thought.

Snowpaw and Mistpaw walked around, looking for mice. They had none of their sisters' hunting abilities, and according to them, _it was too fine of a day to waste trying to do everything_. It was indeed, a fine day. It was Snowpaw who caught the faintest whiff of smoke, though. "Mistpaw! Do you smell that too?" Snowpaw demanded.

Mistpaw sniffed. "Smoke!" She exclaimed.

With a look at each other, they began racing back to camp. Mosshadow and Mudclaw demanded, "Why haven't you brought back any prey?"

"Smoke!" Both apprentices coughed and began to catch their breath.

Mosshadow looked skeptical. She said, "Well, Mudclaw, why don't we go check this smoke out for ourselves." Mudclaw looked doubtful. Snowpaw knew that he was very careful. "Let's take Doveflight and Thornfur as well." He said. Mosshadow sighed, and agreed.

The patrol came to the edge of the trees. They could indeed see vast columns of smoke coming down. They filled almost an entire portion of ThunderClan territory. What was happening? "StarClan guide us," Thornfur fervently prayed. Doveflight, her base instinct taking over, began to vigorously groom her tail. Mosshadow shook in fear. "What did this? Twolegs? How?" her voice was breaking down.

"Let's get back to camp and tell Rainstar, _now!_" Mudclaw said.

"Rainstar!" they all said upon bursting into his den. "There's a whole valley full of smoke just before the WindClan border!" Rainstar looked up in surprise. They could tell this was not the news or excuse he had been expecting. He said simply, "Get my senior warriors. I need to talk with them."

When Rabbittail, Frogclaw, Hollyclaw, and Dawnheart were in his den he began. Throughout the entire explanation, Dawnheart's face was unreadable. She said nothing. Hollyclaw spoke up. "Well, we can't fight smoke, now can we?"

Rainstar looked up. "No..." he mused, having that look on his face that one does when one is trying hard to think. Frogclaw said, "Well, if the smoke is on our territory, then we need more territory, don't we?" Rainstar looked up, puzzled. Frogclaw looked like it should be obvious. "We take over the Clans furthest from the smoke. Then if it spreads onto our territory we'll have somewhere to go." Hollyclaw's eyes blazed at him. Dawnheart finally spoke. "I don't think that's the answer. If I felt it would help ThunderClan I would go along with it, but I don't think that's the way. Attacking ShadowClan and RiverClan will only weaken ThunderClan, and then we can't cope with the smoke."

Hollyclaw nodded; relieved she didn't have to mention the code. Rabbittail finally spoke up. "Well, Rainstar, I'm aware my opinion may not count for much, but I think that we should send just one or two cats to see what the cause of the smoke is, so we won't be weakened too much, but we'll still be able to know what's going on."

Rainstar nodded, saying, "Thank you Rabbittail. As one of my senior warriors, your opinion _does_ count. I think this is the most sensible idea I've heard today. I will think about this." That was the unspoken signal to leave. And leave they did. Rainstar sighed. Trial after trial seemed to plague his Clan.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting. By now you all probably know about the _valley of smoke_ in our territory. So, I have decided to send two cats to the valley to see what is the source of all this smoke. Hazefur and Snowpaw, you will go to the valley." Dawnheart wanted to cheer desperately, but there were two prophecy's against her. One was about her; the other was about, _the hazy coat of fur and the bird on the snow. _Mistpaw cheered, and so did Hollyclaw, a little more lightly as she looked into Hazefur's deep brown eyes. Hollyclaw shuddered a little bit. Ivypaw and Starpaw, however, did not cheer. They simply looked away. Snowpaw felt a twinge of regret. It seemed like her best friend was a better sister than her actual sister. She sighed. Couldn't Starpaw at least cheer once?

That night, Starpaw and Ivypaw did not dream of the dark forest. They dreamt of endless dodging of monsters, crossing Thunderpaths that never ended... somehow just avoiding the monsters every time. By the time they woke up, they were exhausted.


	6. Chapter 5, a long journey

Chapter 5, a long journey

Snowpaw and Hazefur flattened themselves against the wind. The weather seemed so unpredictable these days. One day it was a fine sunny day, the next it was cold and snowy with wind whipping all around them. Snowpaw could feel the snow on her nose, and the smoke beginning to come near. Hazefur could smell it too. He sighed. Dawnheart was probably in the nursery, fretting over what this would mean with the _prophecy._ He wasn't sure what was on her mind these days. He liked it back in the apprentices den when she was always open and friendly, eager to learn as well. He sighed again. Now he never knew what she was thinking.

Snowpaw was thinking about her best friend, Mistpaw. It was good to have a friend. They had a lot in common, except Mistpaw always seemed to have something mysterious going on, or at least Ivypaw did. Still, she was the one having an adventure now... It didn't seem very fun so far, though. It was just kind of... smoky, and cold. Hazefur said in his rough voice, "We can't see where we're going in this snow. We'll never find the source of the smoke in this." Snowpaw argued, "We can follow our noses." Hazefur sighed. He had a stubborn daughter. _Two_ stubborn daughters, he thought. Starpaw must have been disappointed that Snowpaw had gone without her. They had always been so close as kits; he didn't know what had gotten into them as they grew older. "Look," he said, "If we freeze to death then we'll never find the source, now will we?" Snowpaw reluctantly agreed.

Snowpaw looked up to wonder if it was still dark, or whether the sun had risen behind the thick snow clouds. They had gone to sleep under a pine tree. She still didn't know whether it was dawn or dusk. Hazefur blinked his eyes open. He sighed. He had been hoping it would have cleared up by the time they woke, but obviously it hadn't. Snowpaw announced, "I can smell smoke. Let's go!"

Hazefur said, "Before having breakfast? Snowpaw, I know you want to get back to your friends and your sister, but if we die of hunger then we'll never get back, now will we?" Snowpaw worked her paws in the snow, melting some in her mouth, as Hazefur hunted. It infuriated her, the way that he was treating her like a kit. She wasn't a kit, so why did he need to coddle her? She could miss one meal, it wasn't like she was going to starve to death. She sighed as Hazefur came back with a snowy squirrel. They crouched over the meal as they ate.

They were going at a fast pace towards the smoke. Snowpaw thought, _could I really be home before the next gathering?_ She was picking up the scent more strongly now, and started racing in front of Hazefur. He called out, "Snowpaw, get back here! There could be badgers or foxes in there!" He could see the fury in her eyes and he knew that he had offended her. He winced. Sometimes she could be as bad-tempered as her mother! She stalked back to him. "When," she hissed through gritted teeth, "are you going to stop slowing us down? If you stopped coddling me like a kit then maybe we could be at the source by now."

He sighed as she raced off into the smoke, then as he realized she wasn't turning back, he raced in after her. "Snowpaw? Snowpaw where are you?" His voice echoed eerily around in the smoke.

Snowpaw instantly realized what she had done inadvertently, and raced back in the direction where she thought she had come in. It was only then, she realized, that she was lost. "Hazefur? Hazefur?" her voice rose in desperation. "HAZEFUR? HAZEFUR WHERE ARE YOU?" She started screaming. "HAZEFUR!" No-one answered. Snowpaw stumbled around. She walked one way, then another. All the while, walking closer and closer to the gorge.


	7. Chapter 7, Discoveries

Chapter 6, Discoveries

Snowpaw stopped. She gasped. She saw the gorge in front of her. She looked down in shock. She could barely see, and it was getting harder to see as smoke made her eyes water. She saw drips of water coming down her eyes. They itched like a fury. She heard them dripping down the stone side of the gorge. She heard a voice behind her.

"Look! She's about to fall into the gorge!"

Snowpaw felt herself being dragged back from the gorge by a mottled brown tortoiseshell. She asked weakly, "Who are you?"

"My name is Birdfur."

Hazefur woke up with a start. Where was he? He saw a cream torteshell coming towards him.

"Hello," she mewed. "I am Poppypaw, medicine cat of ShadowClan."

Hazefur's mind instantly awoke. What? So many questions raced through his mind. It was a mistake to try to ask them all. "What? You're an apprentice! I know the medicine cat of ShadowClan, and she doesn't have an apprentice called Poppypaw! And-"

Poppypaw cut him off. "Shush. You're confused. Flamestar will explain everything to you."

"Flamestar? Flamestar isn't the leader of ShadowClan! Duskstar is!"

"You're obviously confused." She reminded him of Dawnheart, when she had been an apprentice. But, yet, he didn't love her. She was... intriguing, and someone that he might be able to relate to... but she wasn't... Dawnheart was the only way for him, no matter how much she had changed.

"It's the gathering tonight," she said brightly. Then she sobered. "Of course, no-one will come. They're all arguing over where it should be."

"Fourtrees!" Hazefur answered without thinking.

"Fourtrees is cut off," Poppypaw replied, thinking hard. "by the smoke, you know."

"Smoke?" Hazefur gasped. These cats were having the same problems they were? But... how? He thought, _But they're different than us! It's the same Clans, but different cats. How can that BE?_

Poppypaw continued. "You know, if the other Clans were sensible, then they would come to the safest place."

"Safest place?" No matter if he didn't understand, Hazefur had to find out as much about the smoke as he could.

"Yes, it's the furthest place from the smoke. A little dell inside our territory. Most of the Clans think it's a trap to lure us into our territories and attack them. Clan blood is so precious, I don't know how they can think we would spill any."

Hazefur had to ask more questions. He had to find out what was going to happen to his Clan. "Why? Why is it precious?"

Poppypaw looked at him as though she thought he was crazy. "Well, it all started with a border skirmish...

"_You're on our territory," Breezecho snarled. "Yes," Speedflash backed her up. And Heatherheart too. "You're breaking the warrior code," she said more calmly than the rest._

_But Songflight, Birdfur, Stripepelt, and Stoneheart weren't going to be accused of breaking the code. Stoneheart, well named, growled, "Your scent markers are so weak that ThunderClan can't possibly be blamed."_

"_What will Icestar think of that?" Breezecho said, a little nervous as she realized they were outnumbered four to three. _

_Songflight and Stoneheart didn't look worried. Stripepelt wasn't going to back down. Only Birdfur had doubts. She murmured quietly to Stripepelt, "Icestar won't be pleased." Stripepelt said quietly and quickly, "We can't back down now. ThunderClan will look weak." Songflight had overheard them. "Don't be fools. Icestar may be bound to the code, but she'll break it for the good of her Clan." Birdfur, her tongue getting the better of her for once, said astutely, "Is setting a paw down for the good of ThunderClan?"_

_Songflight's eyes blazed with anger. Songflight and Stoneheart were mates, but their cats died of Greencough. They had become worse ever since then. Their hearts have grown harder every day since then. _

_Stoneheart looked over at her. She wasn't even paying attention to this important thing. She had never payed attention to their kits. Maybe if she hadn't always been flirting with the other toms when she should have been in the nursery then their kits would have survived the winter. He hated her for that. As he looked back to the WindClan cats, who were suddenly realizing that they were too busy bickering amongst themselves to fight; an image of Songflight flashed in front of his eyes as he looked at Heatherheart. He growled suddenly and then sprang at Heatherheart, tearing open her throat. _

_Speedflash immediately leaped at him, tearing at his belly. Blood gurgled out, making a river down his legs. Songflight had an instinctive urge. She immediately leapt onto Speedflash, tearing him into shreds. She saw only a red haze in front of her. She saw the blood on her paws, then felt Speedflash's last energy going into tearing at her chest. She staggered up, then went down. Breezecho's eyes were wide at all she had just seen. She was outnumbered 2 to 1, and the ThunderClan warriors had just torn apart her Clanmates. "Why?" she gasped without understanding. "You trespassed on _our_ territory, and then you tear apart my Clanmates? ThunderClan will pay for this." She started to speak again but Birdfur spoke out quickly. "We didn't want any trouble! Stoneheart and Songflight always were looking for trouble." _

_Breezecho narrowed her eyes, trying to tell if this tabby tortoiseshell would leap on her as soon as she turned her back._

_But Birdfur and Stripepelt turned away first. She could hear Stripepelt growl at Birdfur, "You foolish shecat! We had her outnumbered! If you hadn't tried to make us look weak, we could have won this battle!"_

"_What we were doing was **wrong,** Stripepelt! We were trespassing, and that was the WindClan deputy! Times are hard all around, so why should we kill two warriors and a deputy of another Clan all for nothing?"_

_Stripepelt didn't reply. He obviously didn't care about what Birdfur had to say. He thought Icestar and Shadowfire would have been glad to see the WindClan deputy down._

_Breezecho walked away, wondering if she would live long enough to see ThunderClan become an honorable Clan._

**Yes! ThunderClan wasn't always the honorable Clan in this story. Were WindClan and ShadowClan the heroes in this time? Is Birdfur the only honorable cat in ThunderClan? What about Cloudswallow? Sorry the update took so long, I wasn't really in the mood for this story for a while. Ideas are welcome, just PM them to me, please, as they would be spoilers. I kind of ran out of ideas of how to end this. Maybe after the next chapter espescially they would be helpful.**

**Oh, a little spoiler: Ivypaw and Starpaw are going to go after them, so please take that into consideration if you send in ideas. Thanks! review! If you read ANYTHING, it's just a common courtesy to review! I can see how many people read it, and only one person has reviewed so far. If you don't like it, constructive criticism is welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8, Left behind

Chapter 7, Left behind

Starpaw narrowed her eyes at the pouring rain. She looked out of the apprentices den. Her nose was stuck out of it, so water dripped down it. She didn't care. Ivypaw was sitting in the middle of camp in the pouring rain, looking forlorn. Starpaw would have gone over to her, but she too, like Ivypaw, was too miserable to move. The smoke increased every day. It spread out like a circle. It seemed only a day ago that they could go as far as the Great Sycamore, and now they could barely go to the Sandy Hollow. Pinepool was stocking up on all the herbs she could find. Hunting patrols were out almost constantly. Rainstar didn't bother with border patrols.

Ivypaw finally got to her feet, every step seeming to prick her paws, even though she walked across smooth, soft grass. Starpaw twitched her ears up at Ivypaw. Ivypaw's voice was ragged. "We need to go after them."

"After them? Why?"

"Because, mousebrain, they haven't gotten back and it's been nearly two moons. WE could have found it in one moon and been back. They obviously are in trouble and can't find the source!"

Starpaw reluctantly agreed. If only she knew Ivypaw wanted to go more for the first one than the second one, as did she. They trained in the Dark Forest. They weren't supposed to care what happened to their sisters!

Mistpaw stalked up lightly behind them. "Well you're not going without me."

Ivypaw spun around, terrified she had said what she had been thinking. _I know we train in the dark forest, Starpaw, but we have to help our Clan in these times. I suppose we'll just have to rescue Snowpaw and Hazefur as well._

But she hadn't.

Starpaw snorted. "Like you'll help! You couldn't fight a mouse!"

Mistpaw replied quietly, "That's because mice are for eating, not for fighting. I'm surprised you would make that mistake."

Starpaw growled. Ivypaw would have laughed three moons ago, before she and Starpaw had become best friends. She would have supported Mistpaw.

Starpaw finally thought up something to say. "Really, Mistpaw? Evidently leaves are what you fight, if I remember correctly from yesterday."

Mistpaw flushed. "I was _playing _with the kits!"

"You could have been doing some good, like hunting!"

Mistpaw started to protest, then evidently thought she would waste her breath.

_Now, _Ivypaw laughed.

That went a mousetail to far.

Mistpaw looked up at Ivypaw, and almost screeched, _You don't know anything about being a real warrior! All you do is fight! You'll never be a warrior you piece of foxdung!_

Ivypaw looked levely at Mistpaw. "We're not taking you."

Mistpaw replied almost spitting venom. "I don't care, you piece of fox dung!"

"Is that really all you can come up with?" Ivypaw said coolly.

They both snickered. For a minute, Mistpaw felt the earth sliding away under her paws. Her own sister was siding against her. Why? Because of that fed up, swaggering, evil, coldhearted, stony, APPRENTICE. Starpaw wasn't even a warrior.

"I'm coming, whether you like it or not." It was final. Mistpaw wasn't giving up, and Starpaw and Ivypaw knew it. "Fine."

Mintleaf padded up to Ivypaw. "Guess what!" she sounded so excited.

"What?" Ivypaw said, trying to sound like she hadn't been laughing at her sister.

"You're getting your warrior name today!"

Ivypaw's eyes glowed. Clawstorm would be proud! Starpaw asked, "Me too?"

Mintleaf looked down at the ground. "I believe that Rainstar thinks you should be given your warrior name with your sister.

Starpaw's eyes fell down. For once, she wasn't just the cat that was always proud, always strong, always insulting other cats.

She was just the cat that was left behind.

Ivypaw and Mistpaw said, "But!" At the same time, and Mintleaf said, "One at a time! And be reasonable, you're going to be warriors."

That shut up their complaints.

"All cats gather here, beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Rainstar yowled. Starpaw's tail trailed against the rock of the medicine cat den wall. She had to be proud for her friend, she told herself, her paws shaking. _Fear not,_ said Clawstorm's voice. _All will be well, Starpaw._ Just as Rainstar was about to call out Mistpaw's warrior name, a yowl interrupted. "STOP!"

It was something Starpaw had never hoped to see.

It was Icestar, the legendary leader of ThunderClan.

Come to life. In ThunderClan camp.

Right here. Right now.

What was she going to do? Stare? Wait. Like stalking prey.

Easy does it, don't let her hear you approach.


	9. Chapter 9, a live legend

Chapter eight, a live legend

Rainstar stared. He couldn't believe it. Hollyclaw had taught him about the most famous leaders, and here was one of them standing in camp. He shook himself. It couldn't be. _I mean... she's long dead. Long gone._

"Hello, Rainstar. I have heard much of you in the ranks of StarClan."

Hollyclaw stared at the legendary leader. She couldn't believe it. Icestar, the best fighter since the beginning of the clans, was staring her mate in the face. When she had been an apprentice she had wanted to be just like Icestar. But ever since Rainstar had become deputy she had lost interest. Being a normal warrior was enough for her. She served her Clan. That was all that mattered.

Rainstar gaped at her. "I-icestar?"

"Yes, Rainstar." Her green eyes looked at him coolly. It was as if they were equals, but Rainstar knew they weren't. He would never be as good as Icestar. He could almost sense Hollyclaw next to him, thinking, _You might not be as good as her at fighting, but you, my love, are best at your strengths. _He looked over to see her bright green eyes glowing as they always did when she looked at him.

He finally spoke. "How- why are you here?"

"StarClan always has it's reasons."

Rainstar looked at her, making his expression show that he wanted more of an answer than that.

Icestar gave in. "I was sent here. By a cat in your Clan."

Rainstar was bewildered. "Who?"

The answer was simple. "Dawnheart."

Everyone gasped.

Sunflower strode up to Dawnheart. Rainstar winced at the look in her eyes. He looked at all of their faces. They were filled with bewilderment, shock, and some of their faces shadowed anger at the thought of being betrayed. Sunflower said, "Dawnheart? Tell me this isn't true."

Dawnheart said, "What? I didn't _send_ anyone anywhere. I..."

Hollyclaw could have SCREAMED, _No! you can't tell them about trying to kill Leafstar! You may be a traitor but you're still my sister! I can't let you tell them! No, Dawnheart, no!_

"I made contact with... a cat from the past. Shadowfire, your deputy, Icestar."

"Yes. Shadowfire spoke of you. She said you got a... special... what was the word she used? Dispensation from StarClan, to go to the past."

"Dispensation?" The words were out of Rainstar's mouth before he could stop them.

Dawnheart said, "Dispensation? That isn't right. StarClan _helped _me, to help my Clan. She must have been confused."

As Dawnheart looked away, Rainstar could see that she was lying. He glanced to Hollyclaw who also looked away. The hurt in his chest grew. She had kept a secret from him. He would ask her about that later.

Right now, he had to do what he was here to do.

Lead his Clan. It was what he did best.

"Icestar, you may sleep in the-"

"Medicine cat den," Pinepool offered quickly. Icestar, legend of all the Clans, was not going to like being told she could sleep in the warriors den.

"Thank you," she mewed curtly, her green eyes flicking to the spot.

Rainstar looked at Hollyclaw, light dancing off the walls of his den as the sun set. "What did Dawnheart do?"

Hollyclaw looked at him with regret. "Rainstar..." her voice cracked with pain.

"Tell me, Hollyclaw." His voice was so full of love and hurt it was impossible for her to resist.

"Before Leafstar died... Dawnheart tried to kill her. She thought it was for the good of the Clan..."

Rainstar spun, without saying a word, towards the warriors den. Hollyclaw lay on the floor, tears flooding out of her eyes as she pictured the look on his face.

He was hurt, there was shock in his face. He was angry at her. Sheer disbelief had been the most common across his face. Sheer disbelief that she would keep a secret from him, or sheer disbelief that Dawnheart would kill Leafstar? Hollyclaw bent down to the ground.

She was broken down. The code wouldn't help her now.


	10. Chapter 10, Long Gone

Chapter nine, Long gone

Starpaw wrinkled her nose against the snow biting her everywhere. Her pads were cold. Her tailtip was cold. Everything hurt, and the smoke invaded her lungs. She couldn't imagine that Snowpaw could have survived this. Snowpaw was too weak. Too soft. She looked over at Mistpaw and Ivypaw talking. A week ago she would have been scornfully looking at Mistpaw while making jokes to Starpaw. Starpaw felt... jealous. In fact, even though she didn't know it, jealousy was ripping up her soul to the last fiber.

She saw Clawstorm in front of her in the howling winds. She tried to talk to him, but her voice got carried away. She looked over at Mistpaw and Ivypaw. They hadn't heard her or seen Clawstorm. She tried again, but Clawstorm only beckoned her with his tail. She looked at Ivypaw and Mistpaw giggling about something, and then she looked back. She remembered having to sneak out of camp to save the day. It didn't matter, they would be remembered as heroes anyway.

They had to be. Didn't they? Surely they wouldn't be remembered as naughty apprentices that snuck out of camp.

Clawstorm wouldn't let that happen.

Clawstorm would make her great.

She followed him. Mistpaw and Ivypaw didn't notice until it was too late. They saw her heading across the deeper snow, and then she suddenly disappeared from sight. Ivypaw and Mistpaw rushed over to where she had been a moment before. They saw Starpaw, clinging with her very claws, onto the edge of the gorge. Starpaw thought, _Clawstorm tricked me! He was going to help me, and he tried to kill me! Why?_ But as Ivypaw tried to bend down and bite her scruff, a beetle scurried along the edge, and nosed around her paws. The tickling was unbearable. Finally, it BIT her. She gasped in pain, and flicked the beetle off to be cast into the gorge below. Yet, not without a price. Starpaw started plummeting away from Ivypaw too. She fell, and fell, and fell. Ivypaw's eyes widened only for an instant before diving after her friend.

They both fell down into the mist of the gorge, and Mistpaw couldn't see them anymore. Had they been claimed by the churning waters? She didn't have a choice. She dived in after them.

Before that, she hadn't known the true meaning of fear. She plummeted, head first, into what she knew was cold, icy, churning, strong, pushing, water. And she had done it voluntarily. The mist pushed around her face, making everything itch for the moment that stretched over a half a heartbeat and many years. The air rushing into her face made it hard to keep her eyes open, yet she knew that if she closed them she wouldn't be able to keep her fear at bay. Seeing the gray fog swirling around her, however, gave the illusion that she was going to fall onto a soft cushion at any moment. She wasn't. She knew it. She was going to fall into the gorge and never be seen again. Then she remembered something.

_She and Ivykit had been stretched out on the soft grass waiting for their father to come home on patrol, hearing the rhythmical washing of their mothers tongue against her pelt. The sun had beat down on them, warming them with its rays. Ivykit said, "When's daddy coming home from patrol, mummy?"_

_Hollyclaw had laughed her special tinkling laugh, and said, "Soon, Ivykit, soon."_

_Several minutes later, Mistkit said, "When's daddy coming home from patrol, mummy?"_

_Hollyclaw laughed again, and said, "Soon, Mistkit, soon. You too are just like each other!"_

_Ivykit said, "That's right! We're going to go on all the patrols together, eat prey together, and hunt together! We'll do EVERYTHING together!"_

_Mistkit said, "if we have kits we'll be in the nursery at the same time! We'll never go on patrols with other cats, just us! Except our friends, and we'll have the same friends."_

_Hollyclaw said a little more seriously, "dream on, kits, dream on."_

_Ivykit asked, "What do you mean?"_

_Hollyclaw said, "Well, you can't do everything together. That's just not the way that a Clan is set up."_

_Mistkit said, "But..."_

_Ivykit said, "If I were leader I would change that!"_

_Hollyclaw looked at her and told her, "I'm sure you'd make a wonderful warrior, Ivykit."_

_Ivykit said, "Then from now on you have to call me Ivystar, Mistkit!"_

_Mistkit said, "But it you're leader then I'll have to be leader too!"_

_Hollyclaw said drily, "See what I mean? You can't have two cats be Clan Leader."_

"_then..." ivykit said, "If I become Clan Leader I'll make Mistkit my deputy!"_

_Mistkit said, "Ok! Then I don't have to do all the hard work of being a leader!"_

_Rainfur, still deputy at that point, said, "Making plans to be a leader, kits?"_

"_Yes!" Mistkit squeaked. "I want my warrior name to be Mistheart!"_

_Ivykit said, "I'll be a leader, but I'd want my warrior name to be Ivyrose."_

_Rainfur said, "Those are beautiful warrior names. I can ask Leafstar about it."_

_Hollyclaw frowned. "When they're ready," he explained quickly." _

_Hollyclaw said something to him in low tones so the kits couldn't hear. She whispered, "those are beautiful warrior names, but what about," then only Rainfur could hear what she said. "Ah yes," he agreed. "the element of surprise and all!"_

_For the rest of the day, Mistkit and Ivykit organized play patrols, and were Clan Leader and Deputy._

Now Mistpaw knew why she had leapt after Starpaw and Ivypaw. _We'll have the same friends._ It was time they started doing that. They had grown too far apart. Then, Mistpaw hit the water.

It was ice-cold. She was buffeted by the currents towards the rocks and the bits of her that she managed to keep above water seemed like they would freeze off. She wondered where Ivypaw was. She thought, _oh StarClan! Why did I come with them? Why didn't I talk them out of this?_ Then, she heard splashing that wasn't coming from the current. She saw Starpaw, flailing madly against the current that was about to break her spine against a rock. Mistpaw summoned all her strength and dove over to Starpaw.

She sank her teeth into Starpaw's scruff. The ice cold water ran in her mouth. She couldn't do anything about it. She dragged Starpaw onto a ledge in the gorge. She looked around for Ivypaw. _Please StarClan, don't let her be gone! _Then suddenly someone grabber _her_ scruff. "Don't wiggle," he said. "I'll just drop you." He smelled like RiverClan, but different.

"Who are you?" I managed to gasp.

"I am Redlegs, deputy of RiverClan. Who are you?"

"I am Mistpaw of ThunderClan. Why are you here?"

"Why am I _here? _I just saved your life, you could at least thank me."

"I mean... thanks... but why are you here?"

"RiverClan territory runs along the gorge. So the gorge is neutral territory. Sort of a boundary. The ThunderClan cats are just to scared to go down here."

"Well... ok... My friend and sister are still down there!" Mistpaw realized.

The tom sighed. "Okay, let me go get them."

Mistpaw let him know, "I lost my sister though, I don't know where she is!"

"I'll find her," the tom said as he dropped over the gorge edge. Mistpaw sat shivering at the edge of the gorge. She didn't even want to look down. The tom came back up with Starpaw in his jaws. "Is this your friend?" "Yeah." She said in relief. Starpaw opened her eyes in shock. Had Mistpaw just called her... her friend?

Ivypaw looked around. She couldn't see **anything.** No Starpaw in the cold, deceitful waters. She saw Clawstorm beckoning her to the shore. She swam over, painfully aware that she had not been able to save Starpaw. She was no doubt lying in the rapids. Suddenly, a current slammed into her from behind. She gasped in shock. _He had **tricked** her! Why? _She knew why. _He was a traitorous, deceitful, bastard. He had tricked them both. **That** was why Starpaw had suddenly run off. He had tricked her too. She leapt at him, taking him by surprise. He disappeared in the thick traitorous mist. _She cut herself on the sharp stones of the gorge.A voice said, "Are you alright down there?"

I looked up. There was a dust brown tom with green eyes. As he pulled me up from the gorge he said, "Quick! We're not on our territory! And Flamestar will want to see you." His eyes looked at Ivypaw, and Ivypaw instantly forgot everything and followed him.

**That took sooooooooooooooooooo long! longest chapter yet in this story I think. PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT REVIEWS! IF I DON'T GET THEM MY HEART WILL BREAK! ! PLEEEEEEEASE! Constructive criticism is welcome. Just review!**

**~ Iceshadow, a true warrior  
**


	11. Chapter 11, Gathering of unknown faces

Chapter ten, gathering of unknown faces

Ivypaw gazed around. What was she supposed to do? She already knew something was wrong. She was in another time. Great ThunderClan leaders of old didn't just pop up out of nowhere. And she didn't know _any_ of the ShadowClan cats so she had to just assume that they were in a different time, as Flamestar was part of Clan history. Then, all of a sudden, she saw someone she knew! Sitting in a group of Riverclan cats was... Starpaw and Mistpaw! She tried to make her way over there but Dustfur said, "Stay away from the other cats for now. Flamestar will announce everything at the gathering. Just stay calm."

"But those are my friends!" She protested.

"What? But... they're from your time?"

"Yes!"

"but how is that possible?"

"I don't know," Ivypaw said, "But I'M here, aren't I?"

Dustfur looked at her for a long moment. "Yes. And I'm glad you are."

Ivypaw didn't know what to say. But she didn't have to say anything, the gathering was starting. All at once, The deputy of Thunderclan, the leader of ShadowClan, and the leader of Riverclan, said, "I will speak first tonight."

Then they looked at each other, confused. Flamestar spoke. "I have more important news than anyone of you could imagine."

Shadowfire muttered, "Want to bet on that?"

Dapplestar said, "I have two cats here... FROM A DIFFERENT TIME!"

All the other representatives looked at her in amazement. Breezecho said, "Dapplestar, you were always out-spoken but this... don't embarrass yourself here."

Dapplestar looked at Breezecho, trying to decide whether she was trying to insult her or not. Evidently she didn't know. "I am not lying," she said in a shaky voice. "I am not crazy. Every one in my Clan will support what I say. It is the truth."

Flamestar broke in, "She speaks the truth! We have a cat from the past in our Clan as well!"

Then Shadowfire announced, her eyes flaming, "We have two cats from the past and our leader is missing!"

Breezecho stepped up onto the broken tree branch that the leaders were on. "Is this some kind of _trick?_ Do you think my Clan has not been stupid enough already to come into the _heart_ of ShadowClan territory? I will not stand for this!"

All the Clan leaders and one deputy stared at her in surprise. Shadowfire was the first to snarl, "You think I would _joke_ about something as important as this in a time like this?"

Breezecho didn't know what to say to her. Dapplestar stepped up a little. "Listen! How many cats are there from the future?"

Breezecho couldn't resist laughing a little bit at that, but it was quickly cut off by a venomous look from Shadowfire.

Flamestar did a quick count of the cats he didn't know here. "lets see... five, I think."

Ivypaw did a mental count. Herself, Hazefur, Mistpaw, Starpaw... great StarClan! Was Snowpaw here too? Dapplestar said, "Well then it makes only sense that we should split them up evenly into our four Clans, to make us stronger."

Starpaw said, "And how will you do that? Will you cut one of us up into four pieces?" Mistpaw nudged Starpaw. "Stop it!" She said. "You **might **get us cut up into little pieces!" Starpaw pushed her playfully and cuffed her over the ear. "So?"

Ivypaw, from the other side of the clearing, wrinkled her brow in amazement. Well at least this gathering had accomplished something!

"When our guests in RiverClan have quite finished," Dapplestar said without humor in her voice, "I would like to say that RiverClan has the most need of strong cats. We have only one warrior in our Clan!"

It was then that all the fighting broke out. Some cat in ThunderClan yelled, "That's what you think isn't it? That your Clan is so important! Well, you slimy fish-smelling yellow-bellied cowards, you think wrong!"

Snowpaw thought that it was Jagclaw. Shadowfire looked at him, her eyes blazing. "Jagclaw!" She hissed, although she looked close to shouting the same out.

Riverheart launched herself at him. Hazefur tried to remediate the fighting but only got caught in the middle of it. Soon all the Clans were fighting. Starpaw, Mistpaw, and Snowpaw made their way towards each other in the thick of the fighting. Ivypaw was no-where to be seen.

The fighting seemed like nothing compared to the battles that these three cats had seen back in their own time, there were so few cats. Yet, ThunderClan had the advantage. Jagclaw, Barkstream, Silvershine were and here tonight. ThunderClan was five warriors strong, with one apprentice and a deputy. WindClan only had apprentices. RiverClan only had one warrior. ShadowClan had two warriors and a leader. Thunderclan appeared to have the advantage. Mistpaw desperately searched for Ivypaw. Then, a voice sounded out from the Great Rock in the middle of the four oaks.

"STOP!" it was Ivypaw. Her voice had never sounded so commanding before. Now she looked like a leader, her black pelt bristling and her tail flicking back and forth. Her eyes scanned the clearing for any signs that the order had not been obeyed. There were none.

Eventually the warriors seemed to realize that they been ordered to stop by an apprentice, but the moment of had fighting was gone. All was peaceful... for the moment.

Then Snowpaw looked over and saw Hazefur. She ran over to him. He was on the ground. Starpaw followed hard on her heels. Mistpaw looked up in amazement at Ivypaw. She was on the Great Rock! She looked like a real leader up there. Ivypaw leapt off the Great Rock, and came running towards Mistpaw. "Ivypaw!" Mistpaw broke out. "You did it! You stopped the fighting!"

Ivypaw stopped for only a moment to lick her chest fur. "I know! And now I know how it feels!"

"What?" Mistpaw asked, still awed by what her sister had done.

"I know what it feels like to stand up there on the Great Rock looking down at everyone!"

"How does it feel?" Mistpaw was curious now. Her sister had a strange look on her face.

"It feels like... It feels lonely, because there's no-one of your own Clan up there with you but at the same time it feels wonderful, like you could reach out and touch Silverpelt."

Then there was a shout from Snowpaw and Starpaw. "Mistpaw! Ivypaw! Come quick, and bring cobwebs! Hazefur's badly injured!" Mistpaw and Ivypaw sped off, looking for cobwebs. The oak-leaves beneath their feet stirred as they ran to help Hazefur.

Part two, Chapter ten, Dawnheart's redemption

Dawnheart paced anxiously in a circle. Her two daughters, and her sister's two daughters were gone. Was it all her fault? If so, what could she do about it? Then she remembered when Leafstar had taken her and Hollyclaw to the Moonstone. Leafstar had shared dreams with StarClan. They had given her guidance, although what they had said she didn't know. If there was ever a time she needed guidance... it was now. The thought of Leafstar pricked her sharply as a painful reminder. She had made up her mind, though. Even if it meant seeing Leafstar again. She would go to the moonstone.

She journeyed across the gorse-ridden territory of WindClan, keeping a wary eye over her shoulder, half-expecting Leafstar to leap out of the bushes. Finally, she was there. She padded into the mouth-like cave, wondering if teeth would seize her for her actions. But no teeth came, and Dawnheart finally came to the moon-stone after many dark passageways. She touched her nose to it. Immediately, she saw stars falling, seemingly, down to earth. Yet she knew it was not so. Instead of the stars rushing down to earth, she was rising up to them. She opened her eyes into a different place. She looked up to see Leafstar looking at her.

"You have brought much trouble upon this Clan, and yourself." She said. "I suppose you are here for help."

Dawnheart did not look down. Her tail held high, she said, "Yes Leafstar. I have come for help. You will remember that it was not I that killed you."

Leafstar's ears flicked. "There is truth in what you say. What do you want?"

Her response was immediate. "I want the prophecies explained to me. My prophecy, and the prophecy that was sent to my sister's daughters."

Leafstar's eyes narrowed. "It is now always easy to see what the prophecies mean. If one mistake is made, the meaning could be very different."

Dawnheart sat, her tail wrapped over her paws. "Explain them the best you can then."

"Very well." Leafstar said. "The prophecy that came to you:

'Rocks cut in her pads. She walks the rocky path between darkness and light. Light burns her eyes and darkness is where her love lies. The heart of Dawn will herald the night with no stars and a dawn with no sun.' _Rocks cut in her pads._ Your way will be hard. _She walks the rocky path between darkness and light._ To do the right thing, or the wrong? To side with good, or evil?_ Light burns her eyes and darkness is where her love lies._ You won't like the explanation of this one. You are blinded by guilt, and..."

Dawnheart gasped. "Is Hazefur... evil?"

"No, child." Leafstar told her. "But Hazefur is almost in StarClan."

"_No!"_ Dawnheart screamed.

"You can save him. Listen to me, and I will help you. _The heart of Dawn will herald the night with no stars and a dawn with no sun._ You, Dawnheart, will herald the end of the Clans. But not in the way you think!"

"How?" Dawnheart said in a strangled voice.

Leafstar considered her. "I suppose I could tell you. You will cause the Clans to take in outsiders. You will change the course of history through StarClan, because we have the ability to visit cats. You were almost killed when you were a kit. You were little, you probably don't remember it. But you inherited this ability, so you can communicate with cats from the past."

Dawnheart stared.

"The next prophecy you received._** The starlight on the leaf will be the end of the clan. It will be because of the starlight on the leaf that the hazy coat of fur and the bird on the snow will fail. The star in the shadowy sky will die and herald the end of the Clans because of the starlight on the leaf. **_The starlight on the leaf will be the end of the Clan. Rainfur had to succeed me; otherwise this time would never come. I would lead the Clan differently. It will because of the starlight on the leaf that the hazy coat of fur and the bird on the snow will fail..." her voice broke. "I do not know what this line means, all I can pray is that it is not what I think it is. The star in the shadowy sky will die and herald the end of the Clans because of the starlight on the leaf. I believe... I believe if I had stayed alive I would somehow have become the end of the Clans. I do not know the true meaning of most of this prophecy, but I will do my best to guide you."

Dawnheart nodded. "What of the prophecy that was sent to my sister's daughters?"

Leafstar sighed. "_**The misty light and the frozen ivy must unite with the pawprints in the snow and stars to save the clans before each has reached their full potential. The past and present meld together and the frozen ivy must fight to stay in one. The misty light's heart will be torn and the blood of ivy and mist will mingle and will herald a new power greater than even StarClan...**' _The misty light and the frozen ivy must unite with the pawprints in the snow and stars to save the clans before each has reached their full potential. Mistpaw and Ivypaw must unite with Starpaw and Snowpaw while they are still apprentices to save the Clans. The past and present melt together and the frozen ivy must fight to stay as one. The past and present have indeed melted together, and Ivypaw will have to fight to stay in one, either the past or the present. The misty light's heart will be torn and the blood of ivy and mist will mingle and will herald a new power greater even than StarClan. Mistpaw's heart will be torn and the blood of Ivypaw and Mistpaw will mingle and herald a new power greater even than StarClan. This is all I can tell you, Dawnheart."

Dawnheart narrowed her eyes respectfully. "Thank you Leafstar. I have one other favor to ask."

Leafstar nodded. "Speak your mind."

"Well, more than one. But first, how did Mistpaw, Starpaw, Ivypaw, Hazefur, and Snowpaw get into the past? And what is happening? What is the smoke?"

Leafstar eyed her. "Mistpaw, Starpaw, Ivypaw, Hazefur, and Snowpaw were let through by us because we needed them to save the Clans. The smoke is caused by twolegs. StarClan does not know how, or how to stop it. But it has happened before, and must stop. Or else all will die. I think you request another favor from me?"

"Yes. I need to travel into the past, to where they are. I need to help them." Dawnheart clarified.

"Very well." Leafstar waved her tail and light swirled around Dawnheart's head. Then, she was in a gathering with cats that she didn't know. But there was one scent that she did recognize... _Hazefur!_ She shot over to where she smelled him. "Mother!" Snowpaw gasped.

"Yes, I'm here." Dawnheart licked Hazefur.

"He won't wake up!" Starpaw cried.

Dawnheart realized that Hazefur had gone to StarClan.

"_NO!"_ she yelled, a low keening sound coming from the back of her throat. "_HAZEFUR!" _

"He's... he's not gone, is he?" Starpaw asked, trembling.

She couldn't answer. Then, all of a sudden, claws came into Starpaw's back. She gasped weakly, and then collapsed to the ground, blood trickling down her face.

"Starpaw!" Ivypaw said, her paws trying to block the bleeding. Mistpaw and Snowpaw both crowded in against her, pressing cobwebs to it. Dawnheart stood stock still. Was everything being stripped from her? She couldn't stand it. She instinctively drew Snowpaw closer to her, a wise move. The fox that had taken Starpaw as they had been huddled over Hazefur had scared off all the other cats. Ivypaw leapt at the fox, and Mistpaw went under its paws to confuse it. Snowpaw wriggled to get at the fox, and Dawnheart was shaken out of her stupor. It was no match for all five of them. Ivypaw, Snowpaw, and Mistpaw crowded around Starpaw again.

"And to think that you needed me," she wheezed.

Ivypaw buried her head in her friend's fur. "We do need you. We've only just found each other, you can't leave now."

Starpaw was silent. Ivypaw opened her eyes. "Starpaw? Starpaw? _STARPAW! Come back! STARPAW!" _Tears of grief racked her body.

Snowpaw sagged to the ground. "You can't leave me," she murmured.

Mistpaw just stared. "No. Just no. This is not an option. Come on Starpaw. You've got choices, but this is not one of them."

Dawnheart began to softly moan. Dustfur ran over. "Ivypaw! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, "but I think my friend is dead."

"No!" Snowpaw said. "She's not dead! She can't be!"

No-one responded.

Dawnheart echoed what Leafstar had told her. "The star in the shadowy sky will die and herald the end of the Clans because of the starlight on the leaf. If Leafstar had killed me then this would not be happening. Starpaw is dying because Leafstar didn't kill me."

"What?" Ivypaw said. "Why would she kill you?"

Dawnheart didn't tell her the answer. Then, the smoke hit them.

"Wait!" Dawnheart gasped.

They all looked at her, knowing they were going to die.

"I _understand!_" She said.

"You understand?" Mistpaw asked.

"Yes." Dawnheart told her. "The meaning of this prophecy. _**The starlight on the leaf will be the end of the clan. It will be because of the starlight on the leaf that the hazy coat of fur and the bird on the snow will fail. The star in the shadowy sky will die and herald the end of the Clans because of the starlight on the leaf. **_Now I understand! Leafstar will be the end of the pure Clans because she let me do my work. She let me through to tell Shadowfire what had to be done. But the Clans may be destroyed anyway because of the smoke. When I was young, I was ill. Sunfire wanted to give me reassurance instead of herbs, because they had so precious few. Leafstar told her to give me herbs, as I was only a kit. So this is all her fault because she wanted to save me! Starpaw will die and the Clans may die out because Leafstar saved me. If not for me, Starpaw wouldn't have been born!"

They all stared at her in shock. It made perfect sense.


	12. Chapter 12, a prophecy fulfilled

Chapter Eleven, the fulfilling of a prophecy

Redleg came over and licked Mistpaw on the shoulder. She didn't seem to notice. Ivypaw realized that her sister _liked_ him. A little tiny voice inside said, _Is that any different from the way you feel about Dustfur?_ She looked instinctively at the dust colored tom behind her. Then her eyes fell to the dusty ground. Could he come back with them? She would have to go home, she couldn't stay here forever. But he would feel the same way about his time, surely? So how could they ever be happy together? His eyes searched her gaze. He knew something was wrong. She looked over to her sister and saw her looking at Redleg, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Come over here," she said, gesturing to a glade of trees away from the other cats.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When this is all over," she began painfully.

"You will have to go back." He finished for her. "I know your destiny, Ivypaw. I accept this. Your destiny is to become a great leader. You cannot be that in this time."

She wrinkled her nose. "How do you know?"

"It is inside you," Dustfur told her.

She gave him a little teary smile. Then, a voice that sounded like Leafstar's echoed in her mind. _Tears are your lifeblood. _Then it was gone. She realized she was still gazing into his eyes.

"Your sister needs you," he said. "She isn't as strong as you. Go now."

She looked at him one last time, then walked to Mistpaw, whose tears were dripping into a crevice in the rock.

"I-I told him we can't be happy together. I can't come to his time and he wouldn't want to come to mine. Now I don't know what to do!" Mistpaw confided in her.

Ivypaw realized that her tears were also dripping into the crevice in the rock. Then it struck her. _Tears are your lifeblood._ And then a line of the prophecy. _The misty light's heart will be torn and the blood of ivy and mist will mingle and will herald a new power greater than even StarClan _If tears were her life-blood, and Mistpaw's too... then they were mingling now. But the power greater than StarClan wasn't going to be _made_ from the tears, it was the reason for the tears, she realized

**LOVE.**

They would defeat the smoke by the love that they shared. The love of friends, the love of sisters, the love of mothers, the love of fathers, the love of everything around them. There was no foe that could not defeat them!

Dawnheart looked at them, and one look into their eyes told her that the prophecy had been fulfilled, even if she didn't know how. Suddenly, Starpaw's eyes came open. She said, "You can't get rid of me that easily." She stood by them. "I guess the cobwebs worked... or StarClan needs us."

Mistpaw nodded. "StarClan does need us."

"Because today, we are going to drive back this smoke, with no cats dying in a needless battle." Ivypaw finished. The cats behind them had started to listen. They had started to come forward.

And perhaps it was just that the smoke was done there, or perhaps it was just a strong wind... but Ivypaw and Mistpaw believed that it was the power of the bond that they all shared. So it will never be known what happened, but there are no words to describe it. Ivypaw can only remember it as a vague memory. A wind whipping up around them, seeing the smoke clear from the stars and moon, and seeing the plants begin to flourish again.

"You have done well," Leafstar told all of them. "Icestar will come back to her rightful time and ThunderClan will flourish again. The prophecy has been fulfilled. Now go, and get the reward you deserve. Oh, one last thing."'

They looked at her in puzzlement. The reward they deserved? And what was the one last thing?

Hazefur walked out of the shadows. Dawnheart gasped.

"I think," Leafstar began, "that you lost something ThunderClan will need in future. I return Hazefur to you."

Dawnheart looked up at him, and smiled in true happiness. But how would ThunderClan need Hazefur? Was something else going to happen? Whatever it was, it didn't matter then.

They walked through a shiny gateway of stars - and found themselves back in ThunderClan camp, _their_ ThunderClan camp, without smoke!

And best of all, for Mistpaw and Starpaw at least, there were two cats next to them that they hadn't realized were there.

It was Dustfur and Redleg. No words needed to be said. They had made the hardest decision of all, leaving their Clans and even their own time!

"Ivypaw! Mistpaw! Dawnheart! Snowpaw! Starpaw!" Hollyclaw gasped. Rainstar hurried over. "You're... you're here!" He said in amazement.

"We're here," Dawnheart said. "I'll tell you everything later."

"I've got some news for you too!" Rainstar said. "Sunflower is going to the elders den. I need a new deputy. But first there is something else I must do."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here underneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" he yelled.

"Mistpaw!" Mistpaw realized what was happening and walked forward.

""I, Rainstar, Leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these four apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Mistpaw said clearly, "I do."

"Mistpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Mistlight. StarClan honors your intelligence and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." There was no doubt in her mew.

"Ivypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Ivyfrost. StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Starpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Starpaw said with a smile of satisfaction.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Starshadow. StarClan honors your logic and quick-thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Snowpaw said in a small voice.

"Then by the power of StarClan from this moment on you will be known as Snowbird. StarClan honors your kindness and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Everyone cheered their names in a moment that was too long and too short.

"I have one other duty to perform. There are two strange warriors in our camp that Dawnheart tells me are friends. So I must welcome them into our Clan. Dustfur, Redleg, is it your wish to join ThunderClan?"

"It is," they both said.

"Then by the power of StarClan we accept you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

Then Sunflower leapt up onto the rock.

"Before I become an elder, Rainstar has asked me to perform a duty that he cannot. First, three kits must become apprentices."

Then Larchwing's and Lillypelt's kits became apprentices, Birchpaw, Nightpaw, and Lightpaw. Starshadow alone was not given an apprentice, but she hadn't minded too much. She was a warrior, and that was all that mattered. Nightpaw was given to Ivyfrost, Lightpaw was given to Snowbird, and Birchpaw was given to Mistpaw.

"Now," Sunflower said. "I must name a new deputy. The new deputy must have an apprentice, so I have given her one. The new deputy will be Ivyfrost!"

Everyone was shocked for a moment, including Ivyfrost. She had almost forgotten her ambition to become deputy! But she was only a young warrior.

"It would be an honor," she managed to say.

The four friends sat vigil together under a cold yet warm sky. It was the beginning of a new time, and they were glad. Redleg and Dustfur were sleeping in the warriors den now. ThunderClan was a changed Clan, and for the better. A potentially disastrous prophecy was averted. Dawnheart was loyal to ThunderClan. They were the heroes of the day. Everything was perfect.

It was then that a strange cat burst out of the bushes. "You will pay for this! You will all pay for what you have done!" It was a white she-cat.

"W-what?" Snowbird asked.

"You don't know it yet, but you have brought destruction upon yourselves! ThunderClan is no more than a mouse, something to be killed and devoured. ThunderClan had their chance, but they turned it away. You, however, can still save your Clan."

"How?" The new deputy inquired.

"Come with me. I will show you a sight you will not forget."

They looked at each other. They had to sit vigil.

"Not now, then. Come with me when there is no moon in the sky." Then the white she-cat was gone.

THE END

**Ok! So this is my latest update. THERE WILL BE A THIRD ONE! It will be called 'Rose of Thorns'. I haven't even started so I'm not sure when it will be up but keep an eye out. And please review this story! The button is right down there...**


End file.
